Usuario discusión:RedSoldier
Guarda espaldas Emmmm, Ok , ¿pero no querras decir teniente ? '' ''Kyūbantai Taicho:Toshiro Elric 22:37 12 abr 2011 (UTC) te enseñaria con gusto lo que se, pero porque no te graduas de la academia y entras en una division? cuando entres en una division tu capitan correspondiente te enseñara lo necesario -- Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Jean Pierre Kidomaru''' '('''Mi Discusión) 20:00 18 jul 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Kensei Kurotsuchi|''Sir H]], copie esto en modo fuente y luego pongalo en sus preferencias donde dice firma y dele a tratar como Wikitexto"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 23:16 18 jul 2011 (UTC) *habla con James cullen Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Jean Pierre Kidomaru''' '('''Mi Discusión) 22:04 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Academia Para entrar no tenes que hacer nada, si queres te doy tu primer examen... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 01:47 20 jul 2011 (UTC) *Primera prueba: Agregarle enlaces a los artículos Séptima División, 083. COME WITH ME y 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION. Despues avisame... *Al artículo de la Septima Division le agregaste solamente 2 enlaces y hay nombres sin enlasar, al 083 le agregaste solo 3 y hay varios nombres sin enlazar y el 429 esta bien, corregi los otros 2 y te doy el proximo examen ;) Blog La pagina en que hice eso se llama un blog, para crear uno debes ir a Crear Articulo, y donde está el recuadro de nombre, debes poner: Usuario Blog:Kensei Kurotsuchi/ ________ <=aqui pones el nombre de tu personaje (es recomendable que lo hagas al ser nombre con mayusculas en la primera letra de cada nombre). 20:55 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Aprobado ¡Aprobado! Segundo Examen: Tenes que crear dos Capítulos del Manga (a eleccion tuya), para ayudarte podes fijarte en la seccion "Estructura" de la siguiente pagina: Proyecto Capítulos. Cuandotermines avisame... ¡Suerte! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:37 22 jul 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, esta bien, pero agregale una descripcion a las Imagenes, sacarle la negrita a "y lucha del capitan de la 1 division contra Aizen ¿Que sucedera en este enfrentamiento?", la cursiva a los personajes en orden de aparicion, la Categoría:Manga (que se la saque yo, pero para que sepas que no va) y agregarle una introduccion... *Pero te falta la Introduccion al Capítulo y la Navegacion, va en un Encabezado llamado "Navegacion" *No, no es eso. La Introduccion es una pequeña introduccion al principio del Capítulo, la de tu Capítulo seria: "The Burnout Inferno 3 es el capítulo 395 del manga de Bleach." *Hay una parte que la pusiste en centrado, sacale eso... *Aprobado! Tercer Examen: Crear dos Episodios a tu eleccion... Hola Kensei soy Keiichi Ishiyama, capitan de la tercera division he visto que eres muy activo asique cuando te gradues de la academia. Puedes entrar en la tercera divsion como tercer oficial, obvio si quieres ;) Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 06:21 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Episodios En el primero pusiste "Persunajes" y en los dos te falta la seccion: "Resumen del siguiente Episodio" (podes ver un ejemplo en el Epi: Un amable brazo derecho. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:40 29 jul 2011 (UTC) *Aprobado! Cuarto Examen: Ahora tenes que sacarle la Categoría:Personajes a 5 artículos de Personajes, debido a que muchos la llevan y no es necesaria, ya que debe abarcar Categorías que clasifiquen mejor a los Personajes. Despues decime a cuales 5 le sacaste la Categoría. *Aprobado! Quinto Examen: En este examen te enseñare las opciones basicas de edicion. Todo lo realizaremos en una Sandbox, por lo que tenes que, primero, crearla. Se crea de esta manera: Simplemente tenes que crear un articulo que se llame: Usuario:Kensei Kurotsuchi/Sandbox. Cuando lo hagas avisame y te digo que hacer... Último exámen Me parece perfecto, pero creo que necesitas primero 300 ediciones para que seas tercer oficial, pero CUIDADO: Hay otra persona que tambien me está pidiendo el puesto y si llega a cumplir las pruebas antes que tú, el se queda con el puesto!! 23:02 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Comenzamos Bueno, empezaremos con el examen. Primero pone un Encabezado 2 que diga "Academia" y un Encabezado 3, que se llame "Ultimo Examen". Cuando lo hayas echo decime y te igo que sigue... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:26 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Ingreso a la academia Una pregutna como ingreso a la academia Sigue Los Encabezados no llevan punto al final... Bueno, ahora escribi James cullen en negrita y tachado y tambien Sir. Erunan Kuresupo en cursiva y subayado... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:08 3 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, ahora pone James Cullen en texto a la derecha y Sir.Erunan Kuresupo en centrado... *Bueno, ahora hace una enumeracion, minimo, con tres palabras y una lista de items con las mismas caracteristicas... *Mira de vuelta la enumeracion que aparecen todos 1 *Bueno, ahora pone una GALERIA con, minimo, 3 imagenes... Gracias por ayudarme con mis dudas Diapositiva Bueno, ahora pone una diapositiva con las mismas caracteristicas que la Galeria... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:55 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento olvide pedirte permiso. Mis mas sinceras Disculpas Lord Zerokool 13:55 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultimo Lo ultimo que tenes que hacer esta en la Sandbox :D Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:16 8 ago 2011 (UTC) *Felcidades!!!!!!!!! Te graduaste!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya podes formar parte de una Division. Cual te gustaria? Veo que no has hablado con ningun Capi. Con tu cantidad de ediciones podes ser Teniente. Decime cual elegis asi te agrego al Portal de la Comunidad. Tambien seria bueno que hables con el Capi de la Division que elijas... respuesta si kensei no hay ningun problema, despues avisame cuando termines tu historia ;) Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 03:26 11 ago 2011 (UTC) *si quieres te puedo enseñar a liberar tu bankai con un entrenamiento especial o algo asi Division Felcidades!!! Sos el Teniente de la Noevna Division! Como lider de ella tenes que crear su pagina. Yo me encargo de lo de la Firma, pero voy a tardar un poco, porque tengo que irme. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:51 11 ago 2011 (UTC) que tal aqui te dejo la imagen thumb|left|290px|Erunan kuresupo Bleach News Magazine Es una de las ideas mas brillantes que he escuchando desde el inicio del wiki, realmente me gusta esa idea, podes llevarla cabo, incluso podes redireccionar el titulo de esta pagina y usarla, si tiene exito esta idea se seguiria usando, si no pues se quita, pero le tengo mucha fe. Adelante (Pd: no escribiste mucho xD)--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 15:27 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Dibujo Bueno, te lo podria hacer pero necesito un poquito de tiempo (minimo 2 o 3 semanas), porque en este momento estoy en el boceto de diseño principal de Dark Akira Hinamrua y Dark Kasumi Shibasaki (Si lees mi historia sabras quienes son :D), y es algo complicado hacer los personajes al 100% en boceto sin ningun apoyo. Yo te aviso cuando pueda empezar a hacerlo :) 21:18 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Bleach Magazine Bueno quitare el recuadro de abajo, pero en cuanto al permiso lo mas que puedo hacer es quitar los enlaces que vayan allí así nadie sabrá como encontrarla.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 13:48 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Bueno como quieras, por cierto usas facebook? si es asi, estas en nuestro grupo??--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 13:59 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Eso deberas preguntarselo a Taichi. El es el encargado, yo no puedo decidir por el--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 22:43 13 ago 2011 (UTC) firma prueba de la firma jejeje '''Tatsuya Kirime' (Diacución) 22:26 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 22:37 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Mascotas thumb|268pxthumb|256pxthumb|left|220pxthumb|left|esta puede ser una bestia o el espiritu de tu zanpakutothumb|leftthumbaqui te dejo algunas mascotas si neceitas mas me dice o si no te gustan te busco mas Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:20 14 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb Graciias peroo ahora como pongo lo de apariencia o contenido como salen en los personajes del anime!?? y otra cosa como agrego la imagen a la plantilla!??? Graciias por la ayuda de antemano!!Andrew (discusión) 02:56 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Graciias aunq lo del contenido como los personajes de bleach no me salio peroo la imagen si!!! :DDAndrew (discusión) 03:15 15 ago 2011 (UTC) el _TOC_ dnd se pone!? huyy q pena lamento mucho molestar!!! :| Hahahahaha no cambio nada :$ pero se mira graciioso el _TOC_ asi como se ve arriba de apariencia! :| q podra ser!?Andrew (discusión) 03:23 15 ago 2011 (UTC) OHHH!!! ahhhh doble Guion bajo luego el TOC i despues otros doble guin bajo asi ?Andrew (discusión) 03:28 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Es cierto y oyea q mas puedo hacer para mejorar mi personaje i la apariencia!??Andrew (discusión) 03:32 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Aja y para las imagenes solo con media verdad y para los links por ejemplo estoy hablando de un combate en el Gotei 13 (como pongo el link para que se vea azul ahahahaha y si lo cliquean vean la pagina en otra pestaña) y para las hablidades con imagenes y la descripciones!?Andrew (discusión) 03:43 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya entendi! aja mira quiero personalizar muy bien a mi personaje y quiero ponerle asi como familia amistades te puedo incluir en amistades!? si es asi dejame algo como noc una historia juntos, o aventuras!? te parece!?Andrew (discusión) 03:54 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Exelente como veo q tienes tiempo i mas experiencia que yo en esto q tal si la haces tu y hablaremos de la historia!! :D Mmmm algun consejo sobre el nombre de mi zampakuto o habilidades yo voto por que haya como dragones sinceramente mi personaje tiene 2 zampakutou y ps primeramente me hubiera gustado que noc en su historia tubiera varias zampakutou como Tousen si zampakuto no es de el si no de si amiga! noc si se podra!? po reso puse 2 zampakutou tenia en mente una como zangetsu y la otra como hyorinmaru solo que esta que fuera de fuego con electricidad!? Mmmmmm me gusta como se ve con 2 zanpakuto como kyoraku no como ukitake ademas mi avatar ya las tiene peroo siempre estoy abierto a opciones!!! Mmmm que elementos opinas t gustan los mios!?Andrew (discusión) 04:08 15 ago 2011 (UTC) hahahahahha exelente!! bien otra cosiita algo para renombrarme que el Glaplayer627 no me gusta hahahha quiero uno mas japones! basado en bleach asi de lo q hemos hablado y por como me sentis que personaje me asemejo mas!?Andrew (discusión) 04:13 15 ago 2011 (UTC) se puede renombrar la cuenta ya vi pero es complicado pero es mas facil cambiarme el nombre!! ya me lo cambie ahora soy Hitsugaya (apellido por si llego a ser capitan Hitsugaya Taicho! xD Yeah!!!) y shuhei son mis personajes favoritos! esta ichigo i mas pero si usaba a ichigo noc me sentiria muy vanagloriado! :| mira puedes leer a mi personaje i decirme si esta bn yo siento que lo hize muy inmortal! :S Andrew (discusión) 04:24 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Revista No hay problema, yo te ayudo. Veo que a primer entrevista es conmigo :D. Si queres poner una seccion de firma, mejor habla con Marcos, decile que escriba algo, el sabe mucho mas de firmas que yo, se especializa en eso ;) Si necesitas algo mas decime... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:27 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagenes a color ichigo shikai. A no tenia idea de que no se podia es que en la misma pagina de ichigo vi un par de imagenes del fullbring a color asi que pense que se podian poner. Entrevista Ok, no hay problema, es que ahora que estoy en la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo y perdon por no apurarme en vacaciones. Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 21:08 16 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|248pxque tal si quiers la usas XD 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 22:18 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Teniente Claro Erunan, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda para que seas un excelente editor y llegues a ser capitan pronto 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)' 01:55 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye magnifica historia quise editarla un poco pero no pude asisq ni modo yo soy mas de los honorificos!! Hahahaha Senpai me hubiera gustado q fuera mas larga y mas grafica x eso la quise editar pero me parece Graciias!!!! :DAndrew (discusión) 01:42 19 ago 2011 (UTC) imagen hola K aqui te dejo una imgen para tu bankai para que la mires a ver si te gusta si no te buscare otras 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 21:54 19 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|posible bankai ahi te dejo esta Kensei a ver que tal 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:06 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo Siento! Senpai lo siento debi irme xq mi padre venia y como hay colegio y examenes a dormir tmprano! :S cuando regrese ya no estaban asisq noc me pusiste si me lo dices para seguir la conversacion! lo siento de verdadAndrew (discusión) 05:34 22 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ok Graciias! :DAndrew (discusión) 21:59 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes tu gráfico Kensei-san, aqui tienes el grafico de poderes que querías, dime cualquier otra cosa en qeu pueda ayudarte ^^thumb|poderes de Kensei total 360 ¡Hola! Kensei, entonces ¿qué pasará con mis exámenes de la Academia? ya que él que estaba encargado de ella, está inactivo, y por ahora no se que hacer. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:25 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Muy bien, gracias por la ayuda. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 14:15 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Entrevista Perdon por la tardanza, pero creo que ahora podre entrar con normalidad... Bueno, a responder: #Creo que es muy buena para que los ususarios se enteren de lo que pasa en la Wiki y puedan conocer mejor a los usuarioscon estas entrevistas... #No me gusta que haya tantas vacantes, pero prefiero que los que lo tienen realmente se lo merezcan... #No se, como entre estos dias estoy medio descolgado, luego pienso en alguien... #Creo que esta bien, estaayudando vastante a la Wiki, aunque creo que se tendria que haber echo una votacion en la que se postulacen los 3 Guardias y que los Usuarios elijan... #Ella era muy amiga mia, la conocia desde antes, de otra Wiki, pero creo que estubo bien que abandone la Wiki, ya que estabamuy inactiva... #Que estan geniales, aunque una lastima que no se continuen... #Pienso que...Me vuelven loco! Pero bueno, de todas formas me gusta dirigir la Academia :D #Mmmm, nada, para mi esta muy bien ahora... Personales: #No miro el Anime, pero Mangas, Death Note (mi favorito), Naruto, Bakuman (aunque hace tiempo que no lo leo) y Darker Than Black. #No lo lei :S #Tomas Hernando (ya todos lo saben y sta en mi pagina de Usuario) #Ni idea xD Nio hago siempre lo mismo. #Me encantaria serlo, pero no se que haria primero... Espero que este bien, perdon por la tardanza nuevamente... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:20 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Comunidad Esta bien, tienes razon la verdad si hay gran cantidad de Vizards en la wiki, especialmente capitanes, seria una buena forma de poner orden 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 03:30 26 ago 2011 (UTC) *No solo eso, tambien de cuando se sobrecargan articulos con imagenes muy repetidas o se ponen curiosidades que en realidad son hechos, el vandalismo, etc... *Dia libre libre seria hasta el domingo(tal vez) o el lunes, mañana y el sabado seguro solo entro para no perder el logro =D *Se ve bien =) Creo que ya se podria poner y se modifican en la pagina Muchas gracias por felicitarme y realmente si que es bueno ser teniente :D Gracias de nuevo. Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 14:51 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Kensei quisiera preguntarte si me podrias decir como hacer una plantilla para los articulosde batallas de bleach ya que me tardo mucho haciendola manualmente es como esta Adoncody (discusión) 15:38 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Esta bien Gracias Adoncody (discusión) 15:46 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Kensei como puedo crear una pagina de plantilla Adoncody (discusión) 23:28 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!! Ers el nuevo Capitan de la Novena Division!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:53 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Senpai!! Hola! Senpai!!!!! sabes tu avansas de teniente a capitan y yo de estudiante a teniente!!! :D!!! hahahahahahaha ps aparte del avance del manga todo esta como loco hay de todo y ahora kururi (Sora) es mi 3er oficial! :D haber cuando hablamos!! :) Y espero q tus vacaciones hayan sido inolvidables!!! Bienvenido de vuelta taicho!Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 02:31 9 sep 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por la bienvenida =), tambien me alegra conocer a otro usuario de Venezuela Kris Tennyson (discusión) 20:35 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Kensei, tus datos Aqui tienes ^^thumb|Estadisticas de Erunan. Total: 470 hola Erunan-Taicho¡¡ mucho tiempo sin escribirnos, jeje. bueno lo que quiero decirte es que falta actualizar(otra vez) el Seireitei News Magazine, si quieres yo te ayudo... Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 23:23 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola kensei, oye una pregunta a ti si te esta funcionando el chat, porque yo abro la ventana y no me aparece ningun user, chao. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 01:44 17 sep 2011 (UTC) hola, puedes hacerme un favor, no se si tu sabes, no recuerdo como hacer una plantilla de personaje que digamos la palabra debut me quede dentro de un cuadrado de color por asi decirlo como la que tienes en tu usuario no recuerdo el codigo o como va, hasta ahora solo recuerdo como hacer la que yo uso en mi zanpakuto no se si me entendiste, gracias de todas formas. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 04:25 17 sep 2011 (UTC) si gracias, ya se me habia ocurrido y ya lo hice sol oque habia un filito que no me gustaba como quedaba y detalles sin importancia, gracias. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 14:29 17 sep 2011 (UTC) sumimasen kensei u.u Comunidad Vizard Hola Kensei me preguntaba que tengo que hacer para entrar a la comunidad Vizard ? Adoncody (discusión) 15:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) imagen sin manga hey K aqui te dejo esta aver que tal 'Tatsuya Kirime (Discusión) 23:17 24 sep 2011 (UTC)' thumb|268px Cosas de Hidan Si te falta alguno me decis espero que te sirvan 'pein (discusión) 19:32 27 sep 2011 (UTC)Lautaro15''' 252px-Faux à trois lames hidan.svg.png|Guadaña de Hidan 260px-Symbole jashin.svg.png|Simbolo de Jashin 580px-Bague hidan.svg.png|Índice izquierdo: 三 (san, "3 niveles") Chat Kensei, no me funciona el chat, hace horas estoy intentando entrar y no puedo, que hago?? ☯ҜєเđяanҜu ℓ.. ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 23:40 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Mensajes Hola! Veras que me conecto en el chat y no respondo, es porque no me manda los mensajes, no se porque. Como sos moderador del chat, podes hacer algo? Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:02 24 oct 2011 (UTC) *Ok, no hay problema. Fijate que en tu Firma dice "Diacusion" xD Hola Kensei¡¡ cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, pero ya estoy en vacaciones, oye tengo un problema con el chat, porque si puedo entrar pero no puedo comentar, te lo pregunto ya que eres moderador. *PD. debo seguir con la historia de mi personaje. *PD 2. una frase de tu personaje es de Bob Marley... bien¡¡Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 00:30 10 dic 2011 (UTC) *PD 3. Hay que actualizar las noticias, no se si sigas siendo el encargado Hablar Hola Kensei, necesito hablar contigo, es importante! 21:31 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola soy un recien graduado de la academia,quisiera unirme a tu escuadron,las pruebas me las tomo el capitan del 10 escuadron http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Nico3232 21:14 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:Seiretei News magazine Hola Kensei, quisiera poder ayudarlo con la Seiretei News magazine. Verá... soy bastante activo y además me gusta contribuir a la Wiki. Creo que esta página es un gran aporte y además me gusta mucho. Me gustaría poder actualizarla más seguido, pero esa es su decisión xD... Gracias de antemano --'Kisuke Shimura' '('''Discusión) *Ok, Muchas Gracias :). Tengo varias ideas como: Entrevistar al ganador del PCyE, a los nuevos guardias, realizar multiples encuestas, informar a cerca de la actualidad del manga y tal vez publicar los artículos destacados... jeje creo que es demasiado. Digame que le parece y asi puedo comenzar con eso. --''Kisuke Shimura'' (''Discusión)'' *Además ya cree un userbox para los editores de la revista y aqui esta: PD:Disculpe si he avanzado demasiado sin su permiso --''Kisuke Shimura'' (''Discusión)'' Disculpa Kensei creo que seria conveniente eliminar toda las noticias viejas y renovarlas cada dos semanas así se mantiene el control de lo que se publica, porque hay mucha informacion vieja. --''Kisuke Shimura'' (''Discusión)'' Hola Kensei, mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, bueno, queria ver si en la revista en la parte del anime hay que poner un anuncio de que es el ultimo capitulo hasta nuevo aviso, y si quieres seguir con las entrevistas, solo dime a quien entrevistar... Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 17:58 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Kelson Bueno se que dijiste en tu despedida que volverias así que seras algo parecido al cometa halley pero de todas maneras vengo a decirte que espero que logres decifrar o solucionar eso que te tiene tan pensativo, eres muy buen editor un poco flojo pero sabes lo que haces eres una persona neutral y en alguien en el que se puede confiar y vengo a darte las gracias por compartir con migo el chat y ser uno de los amigo que tengo en esta wiki ya que se puedo a llegar a ser una persona obstinante. bueno sin mas que decir el mio cuidece y mosca con los pacos mientras estes pensando xD Shuren Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Kensei no nos conocimos bien pero pareces ser buen sujeto, conocías bien a mi capitán no se por que decidiste abandonar tu puesto pero espero que vuelvas a ser capitán de nuevo :) -- 17:27 6 may 2012 (UTC) Seireitei News Magazine Kensei lo pensé y me gustaría ser editor del Seireitei News Magazine solo digame que hacer. 15:08 22 may 2012 (UTC) Examen Esta muy bien hecho, pero no tiene adelanto del proximo episodio... Yū ( Disc.) 22:45 26 may 2012 (UTC) Felicitaciones Felicitaciones Kensei!!! veo que te graduaste otra vez, bien por vos a que division vas a ir?? culaquier cosa que necesites la Tercera division tiene la puertas abiertas Archivo:3.jpeg [[Bleach Wiki:Tercera División|Sanbantai Taicho]] '''Keiichi Ishiyama''' '('''Discusión) 00:21 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Chat Ve al chat por favor Sora Takahashi Discución 22:46 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Moderador del Chat Hola Erunan-san, espero que se encuentre bien, bueno por ordenes de los Reyes, me veo obligado a comunicarle que si no responde este mensaje dejado acá, o el mensaje dejado en su Facebook, su cargo de Moderador del Chat será revocado en menos de 24 horas.